


Not all punishments are justified

by ImNotOkayHaha



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alpha! Brian May, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Brian isn’t nice at all :(, Choking, M/M, Non-consensual use of sex toys, Omega! Roger Taylor, This is dark y’all, rape/noncon, sorry folks this is dark :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-29 10:16:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21138497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImNotOkayHaha/pseuds/ImNotOkayHaha
Summary: Brian thinks Roger needs to be punished, and ends up putting heat influencers into his meal. Locking up the omega in a room by himself to deal with his heat on his own for awhile. Until Brian comes into the room to take care of his omega, but for a price.I suck at summaries





	Not all punishments are justified

**Author's Note:**

> I do not support or encourage rape at all!! I just enjoy writing dark fics, if dark fics aren’t your thing please just leave! Not everyone has to love what I make.
> 
> This has nothing to do with irl Roger and Brian!! This is just me being dark! 
> 
> Please be nice this is my first fic lmao-

“I’ll take care of you, love. On one condition, you can’t cum.” Roger heard the door open. It made him want to curl up and disappear. But, he couldn’t. He was too desperate, he felt like his skin was on fire and the only thing being able to get rid of the burning feeling was an alphas knot. He didn’t have much choice honestly, mostly brain wasn’t thinking correctly. The heat making the blood roar in his ears as all he could manage to let out were whimpers and small cries. Sobbing at this point for some relief.

Roger wasn’t sure what he did to deserve this. He had made Brian mad somehow, the alpha had acted normal until he put something into his food to make the small omegas heat come faster. He had been locked in a room for hours now, only thing to satisfy him was a few toys. But the toys didn’t help much, actually just making him crave a knot even more. The room was fairly cold, feeling nice on his brining skin. The room was pretty bare, nothing much except a bed which he was now sprawled out on with a vibrator deep inside him. Hair a mess as he was still sobbing, his heat being too much for him. It was painful, it hurt too much and without care it only made it worse by the second. He was almost relieved to see Brian enter the room after he was the one who locked the omega in the room in the first place. Roger knew he was a pitiful sight, expecially with all the slick gushing out of him as the vibrator was barely doing it’s job. Even with vision blurry with tears, he could see his alpha approaching the bed. “Such a pitiful little thing, look at yourself Roggie. Crying and whimpering for a knot aren’t you?” Brian cooed, with a grin. Seeming proud of himself for making Roger like this. A small mess of a omega just following their instincts and wanting a knot. The blonde by now would be angry at him right now, giving him the cold shoulder as he ignored his alpha. But not this time, this time Roger wasn’t going to refuse sex. This time Roger was the one wanting it, wanting an alphas knot. “Do you need someone to take care of you? Someone to give you a nice knot to make the pain go away?” He said, climbing onto the bed and letting his hand travel down to his hole. Where the vibrator was still inside of him, and where slick was still poring out of him. Brian tisked lightly as he took out the vibrator, letting his long fingers tease and dance around the omegas hole. “So wet love, so wet just for me.” He purred out.

Roger was too out of it to say much, just vaguely aware of everything Brian was saying or doing. Every question passing through his ears, making him whimper more. He was desperate for an alphas knot, it wasn’t his fault. It was Brian’s fault for sneaking heat inducers into his food. But now he didn’t have much choice but to want Brian’s knot. “Please, please, please.” Was all he was able to get out between hoarse sobs. Brian chuckled when Roger begged, humming slightly like he was thinking about if he should take care of his mate or not. “I’m not sure if I should, you’ve been awfully bad. Every time I try to shag you, you always have to try to refuse or put up a fight. You’re making me think you’re going to put up a fight again, if you are then I might as well just leave.” Brian said, shifting on the bed like he was about to get up. Roger knew what Brian was doing. Making him beg and want the alphas cock instead of Brian raping him like he usually does. But he was too weak to put up a fight, he just wanted the pain and the heat to end. Quickly grabbing onto Brian’s shirt to stop him from leaving. “Please don’t leave be Brian. It hurts, it hurts so much. Please don’t leave me to suffer any more. I promise I’ll be good I won’t put up a fight. Please, please, please.” He sobbed out, digging his head in Brian’s shirt. His skin was burning hot to the touch, even though the fabric of Brian’s shirt. “Hm, you beg no nicely. How could I refuse? I’ll take care of you love. On one condition, you can’t come.” Brian said, voice sickly sweet like he was doing Roger a favor. Now presenting a cock cage to the omega.

Rogers eyes widened impossibly large as he shook his head. “N-No...no Brian please don’t make me wear that. I don’t want to, I don’t want to, it’s going to hurt me!” He said, shaking his head wildly and clutching onto Brian’s shirt as he was trembling. Hasn’t he gone though enough? The response he got wasn’t going to be good, since he could hear Brian’s deep growl. “You’re lucky I’m even here, I could leave right now and not return until your the heat inducers wear off. Either you’re wearing the cage and not coming, or I’m leaving you here to deal with your heat on your own. Don’t be a ungrateful omega.” Brian said, his voice still having some bite to it as he pushed the omega onto the bed easily pining the blondes wrists above his head. “Now which will it be? I’m fine with leaving you here you know, but I don’t think you’ll fair well without me.” Brian said looking down at Roger as he waited for his answer.

Roger was trembling underneath Brian whimpering and sobbing even more at the threats. He didn’t want to wear the cock cage, he wanted relief. He NEEDED relief. But Brian wasn’t going to give him that at all. It was better then going through his heat until it wore off. “Okay, just put it on. Please make it quick, everything hurts so much.” He said as he felt the alpha release his hold on his wrists. Letting out a small sigh of relief, but it didn’t last long. Feeling the cock cage basically crushing his dick as Brian put it on. He wanted to kick Brian away and make sure the alpha didn’t get near his cock or hole again. But fighting would be useless. It would only cause more problems for him, and cause Brian to be even rougher with him. “Such a good omega, for once actually obeying your alpha. Barely put up a fight, I guess as a reward I’ll take care of you.” Brian said as he got up and stripped down to nothing. Before coming back to the bed and slotting himself between Rogers legs. The smell of slick only making him more aroused. Moving his fingers back to the omegas hole, he was a little stretched out because of the vibrator. But not enough to take the alphas large cock. Brian didn’t care though, he’s taken his omega without slick or preparation before.

Roger could notice Brian was about to mount him, in which he shook his head slightly. Knowing he wouldn’t take Brian’s manhood without pain. “No...no no, please stretch me out a little...Please Brian.” He softly begged, but those begs were left unheard. The alpha quickly lining himself up before quickly thrusting his whole length in. Making Roger scream out in pain, the trembling only getting worse and worse. There was some relief, the burning feeling on his skin being soothed by being touched and fucked by Brian. But new pain sprouting with every rough thrust. It didn’t hurt as bad as the burning feeling on his skin, but it still hurt a lot. And the cock cage didn’t make anything better. “This is all your faulty you know, you didn’t want to willingly let me fuck you. I got tired of all your crying and whining while I forcefully fucked you. But even now you’re still crying and whining after you were begging for my knot. _You’re so fucking hard to please_!” Brian hissed into the omegas ear. 

Roger could sense the anger. _Fuck, another mood swing._ Was all the omega could think, knowing Brian’s negative mood swings were never good. A large hand reaching to for his throat, having a death grip on it. Brian always choked him whenever he was angry, but it still didn’t stop the panic rising. Letting out a gasp as he clawed at Brian’s wrist to try and get him to let go. Feeling his alphas thrusts getting rougher and uneven.

Thankfully, Roger knew it was a sign that Brian was close to coming and knotting him. Which relieved him, but the hand on his neck choking him was stoping him from being too relieved. He couldn’t breath and saw blackspots in his vision. The last think he remembered was the warmth of Brian’s cum pouring inside of him.

Roger woke up soon, feeling someone cuddling him. He almost eased into the cuddling before realizing it was Brian. He didn’t move away or try to push Brian away. But did tense up slightly, feeling a hand run though his hair. Roger was always confused by Brian, one moment he’s choking and raping him. The next moment he was cuddling him. The alpha seemed to notice that Roger was awake. And looked down at the omega, a small smile on his face.

“Hm, you’re finally awake. You passed out after I came, I guess you couldn’t handle getting knotted.” He chuckled, even though Roger knew he passed out because Brian was choking him so roughly. Brian could sense His omega wasn’t okay, and knew it was about the punishment. “You know I hate punishing you like that, love. But you’ll never learn if you aren’t punished. I’m only doing this for your own good, one day you’ll learn that you must obey everything I say. And take everything I give to you without any complaints. Do you understand?”

All Roger could do was nod slightly, as he refused to meet Brian’s gaze. God, Roger felt horrible. Even with Brian right next to him he still felt so alone. Could he continue going through this any longer?


End file.
